Three Sacrifices
by White-tiger-lost-angel
Summary: Three siblings, Three sacrifices to a new life. Oneshot ShikaTemari InoKankuro GaaraSakura


Shikamaru – the first sacrifice

He could never really place her in his world. She was there, but then she'd disappear, and reappear at really inappropriate times, with demands which, to be honest were just troublesome.  
Like the time she asked him to show her around town…nothing wrong there right? He was IN THE SHOWER AT THE TIME  
Or when she stole him from Tsunade's office so he'd help her learn a new technique….he'd ended up getting the Hokage to heal him after that.  
He never could place when, where and how he fell in love with her. Trust it to be Ino who noticed, Ino who, so unlike herself quietly pointed it out, then smiled in a sad, forlorn fashion when she told him Temari had a crush on 'his lazy ass'  
"I don't see what she sees in you Shika-kun" Ino had said with a wink

So he'd begun to take notice, to see what went on outside his world, to try and place her.  
He saw different sides to Temari.  
He saw her beat the crap out of Kankuro for being lewd to Sakura  
He saw her comfort Gaara when he woke screaming from a nightmare  
He saw her give reports in an easy, formal manner to Tsunade  
He saw her win at chess against an old woman in the park  
He saw her blush when her hand accidentally touched his  
And her bright eyes light up when he caught her hand tightly within his.

"Temari…" He'd begun to say, only to be cut off by her mouth on his.  
"I..." She said breaking the gentle kiss and looking down.  
Shikamaru shook his head "Your lips…..they're soft…"

Tsunade had frowned when Shikamaru had asked to be relocated to the sand.  
"Have you spoken to Gaara about this?" She asked  
Shikamaru had looked abashed, in fact he and Gaara, and Kankuro had had a verrrry long conversation about Shika and Temari's relationship and Shikamaru had come to the decision he'd very much like to keep his legs thank you very much.

* * *

The second sacrifice.

Kankuro had arrived in Kanoha three weeks later, angry and hurt he'd stormed into his apartment and slammed everything down.  
It was raining in Kanoha and he decided that very night he hated it.  
Looking out at the window watching the sky cry he felt like joining in_Gaara…how could you?  
**Kankuro you know Shikamaru is considered very highly by the Hokage….I need to send someone I regard highly…it's only fair**_  
His mouth twisted bitterly at the memory _some compliment _sighing he could hardly blame his little brother

Kankuro was lonely. Everything was so different here, the smells, the people, the damn green that was everywhere….  
"Oof!" something small walked into him "Itai!" it cried  
'It' turned out to be a slim blond woman, with large blue eyes  
"Are you ok?" Kankuro asked helping her up  
"Hai…..thanks….wait – Aren't you Kankuro-san?"  
Kankuro raised one eyebrow "yes?"  
She bowed "I'm Ino! I've been trying to find you! Temari and Shikamaru wrote to me….they asked me to check up on you"  
Kankuro scowled "I don't need checking up on" he growled pushing past her  
"Oh….well….you won't want to spend the day with me then…" she said sadly  
Turning slightly Kankuro could see she'd already gotten two tickets to a nearby theme park in her clenched fist. Ino bowed "Sorry to bother you"  
"Wait!" Ino stopped "I suppose I could….nothing better to do"  
"Thought you might" she replied with a wink, and, grabbing his arm began to drag him towards an ice cream parlour

They spent many days together after that, shopping, talking, laughing and eventually Kankuro got used to Kanoha.  
One night they were watching movies at his.  
"Soda?" he asked attempting to get up from the sofa they were sharing  
"Sure" Ino removed her head from his leg.  
Chuckling Kankuro went into the kitchen, and returning handed her a soda. The way she was perched, one arm over the back of the sofa, looking up at him, the way the light hit her, it suddenly occurred to him that Ino Yamanka was very beautiful.  
Not moving he spoke "Ino? Why the hell do you hang out with a bum like me?"  
Her eyes widened every so slightly showing that she was shocked at his question before she blushed and looked away "I never thought you were a bum"  
"What, not even when you were babysitting someone older than you?" he asked coming closer  
Ino rolled her eyes and before he could blink, yanked him down till his was at eye level "I never considered it babysitting….at first it was a favour – but now? I like you?"  
"You like me" Kankuro asked uncomprehending  
Ino didn't move as she spoke again "I love you"  
"Love me?" Inner Kankuro muttered about his outer's stupidity  
Ino barely nodded staring intently into his eyes  
A calloused hand wove itself into her hair and pulled her forward the fell millimetres that separated their lips.

"Well….I guess you don't need rescuing then little brother" Ino's eyes flew open at the familiar sounding voice and Kankuro froze.  
They both turned to see Temari stood, soaking wet at the door, and the biggest grin they had ever seen.

* * *

The third sacrifice.

"Tsunade-sama" Came a gravely voice  
Surprised Tsunade looked up from her Sake bottle "Gaara …'sup?" she asked recognising the red hair  
"I wish to go on a date with your pupil – I thought it proper to ask your permission before asking her"  
"Shizouine?" Tsunade asked slurring her vision still blurry  
Gaara closed his eyes a moment "No….Haruno"  
"Oh….sure, take her" Gaara disappeared and there was a moments silence then a cut off screech and Gaara reappeared with something slung over his shoulder, Tsunade thought she recognised the flash of pink hair  
"Thank you Tsunade-sama" Gaara said politely disappearing  
Tsunade waved her Sake bottle at them "have fun - bring her back by 11….z.z.z.z.z.z!"

"What on earth are we doing on a date?" Sakura had hissed angrily at him across the table of a very nice restaurant.  
"Is this not the way you woo someone?" Gaara had asked innocently  
"NO! You….." something clicked "…did you just say woo?"  
He nodded  
"As in court, pursue, date? That kind of woo?" She asked eyes wide  
Gaara said nothing nodding again. Sakura threw her napkin down in front of her "Well, as flattered as I am Kazekage-sama – I will not even consider going on a date with you until you ask me first!" and with that the angry pink haired woman poofed out of existence.  
Gaara stared at the table in front of him _ah…I checked she was free, asked her guardian's permission…booked a nice restaurant…ah she's right that's what I forgot…_  
He almost jumped as a figure slid into Sakura's abandoned seat, "Yo" came a lazy voice and Gaara found himself looking into a one eyed grin with a shock of silver hair _oh hell_

"SAKURA!" Sakura stirred slightly from her couch "SAAAAKUUUURAAA" with a mutter Sakura stood and threw open her front door , swearing upon everything holy that she would murder the person who woke her up……if that person hadn't been  
A. A very powerful Kazekage  
B. Holding a very beautiful red rose  
"Um….Kazekage-sama…..what can I do for you?" she asked her earlier anger forgotten  
"I would like to ask you to join me for dinner" Gaara said simply  
Sakura smiled "Well….that's all you had to say…I'll just get ready" She muttered as she turned in the doorway  
"Sakura?"  
"Hai?" she said turning back slightly  
"Call me Gaara"

Eight months later

"Tsunade-sama" Came a gravely voice  
Surprised Tsunade looked up from her Sake bottle "Gaara …'sup?" she asked recognising the red hair  
"I wish to marry your pupil – I thought it proper to ask your permission before asking her"  
"Shizouine?" Tsunade asked slurring her vision still blurry  
Gaara closed his eyes a moment "No….Sakura"  
"Oh….sure, take her" Gaara disappeared and there was a moments silence then a cut off screech and Gaara reappeared with something slung over his shoulder, Tsunade thought she recognised the flash of pink hair  
"Thank you Tsunade-sama" Gaara said politely disappearing  
Tsunade waved her Sake bottle at them "have fun - bring her back by 11….z.z.z.z.z.z!"

"TSUNADE SENSEI!"  
"HZUP!?"  
Sakura stormed in dragging Gaara behind her "Did you give Gaara permission to knock me out again?"  
A slightly more sober Tsunade answered "no…..I'm sure I only gave him permission to marry you…." She said thoughtfully  
An angry kunochi whirled around to yell at her boyfriend only to find him down on one knee "Why are you down there….!" What Tsunade said clicked "…..marry you?"  
"Marry me?" Gaara said his cerulean eyes meeting here  
"Yes!" Sakura replied throwing her arms around Gaara's neck  
Tsunade sighed, "What are we doing? Repopulating the sand with our Kunochi and ninja now?"  
"Are you coming Sensei?" Sakura yelled as she was carried out of the room  
A slow smile spread across Tsunade's face "PARTY!"


End file.
